Chapter 374
Ability ( , Nōryoku) is the 374th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Over the phone, Vergei angrily replies to Kurapika that they're still in Room 1013 and that he'll be the one asking the questions. Hanzo confirms to Kurapika that Room 1013 is empty, and Kurapika is worried that Vergei will overreact but mentions that the room is likely being influenced by a Nen ability and has been transported somewhere else. He asks Vergei if someone from the Hunter Association can go outside to check, but Vergei again rebukes Kurapika, changing the subject to Momoze's assassination and the six suspects. In exchange for information about Momoze's killer, Kurapika asks Vergei to trust him and to join the coalition that some of the other Princes have already agreed to join. Vergei pretends to side with him, but again shows distrust in Kurapika and suggests that he could be the one behind the deaths in Woble's quarters. Kurapika reveals that the assassin was Tuffdy, explaining the situation with his suicide and that he somehow committed the crime while still in his bed. Vergei continues to dig in his heels, suggesting that the Hunter Association is using the Seed Urn Ceremony to destroy Kakin from within. The call ends, and Kurapika asks Hanzo to stay in Room 1013 to see if anything changes. Hanzo will return to his body once the break is over, but agrees to use his ethereal body to investigate while he can. The two-part ways, and Sakata approaches Kurapika, asking to know about the situation with Room 1013. Kurapika looks to Babimyna for permission, who allows them to proceed. Kurapika informs Sakata of the situation, guessing that it's a defensive mechanism by Marayam's Nen beast. It's been 37 hours and 30 minutes since departure. A large layout of all the Princes, Queens, and of the number of servants and guards each has is given. Details are also given about Hunter Association members acting as guards for the Princes. Fugetsu lies awake in her bed, tears in her eyes as she looks at a photo on her phone of herself and Kacho. Suddenly a strange door appears on the wall, and Fugetsu recognizes it as the door to a tunnel playset that the twins would use when they were younger. Fugetsu enters the door and moves through the tunnel, remembering that they used to play a game where they pretended they could go anywhere. She pops out from the top of Kacho's bed, startling her sister who quickly motions for her to keep quiet and head back. Melody hears Kacho's heartbeat rising. Another guard also felt something and the two move in closer to investigate, asking Kacho if she's all right. Kacho scoffs at them, but Melody realizes how strong she's being in this situation and how much conviction she's showing. The two go back and forth, and Melody decides to tell her about Nen. In the quarters of Eighth Prince Salé-salé, the Prince's Nen beast hovers above him as he lies in bed with two women. Rihan, a soldier of First Prince Benjamin, begins analyzing the Nen beast, saying it's a Manipulator of the diffusive induction type. It emits white smoke, and the more someone breathes in, the more goodwill they will begin to feel toward Salé-salé. Once a person has breathed in a certain amount, a small clone of the Nen beast appears above their head, and it too emits smoke, leading to the creation of more clones above others' heads. Making sure not to breathe in any of the smoke, Rihan continues to analyze the Nen beast and decides to figure out how long it will take for a clone to appear above the head of Koroabde, a guard of Third Queen Tang Zhao Li who has no loyalty to Salé-salé. When he has this information, Rihan will unleash his ability, Predator. Once Rihan chooses his target and activates his Nen, a "predator" begins growing inside him. The "predator"'s strength and superiority over the target's ability depend on how accurately Rihan analyzes and understands said ability without any assistance from others. Because it's used to counter other abilities, Predator is powerless against simple Enhancer and Emitter attacks. In the quarters of Third Prince Zhang Lei, the Prince hears something hit the floor behind him while eating a meal and looks to see a small coin. He tells the two guards present to pick it up if they dropped it, but they say the coin just dropped out of nowhere. Coventoba, a soldier of Benjamin, picks up the coin and hands it to Zhang Lei, hiding the fact that it dropped from the mouth of the Prince's Nen beast and that another had dropped the day before as well. Zhang Lei stares intently at the coin, which has a floral design and the number "1" on it. Chapter Notes * Hanzo confirms to Kurapika that Room 1013 is still empty. * Kurapika declares to Vergei through the phone that their quarters were transported somewhere else, and that he would like a Hunter from their quarters to check outside the room; a request that was immediately rejected by Vergei. * Vergei asks in return about the situation of the six suspects of Prince Momoze's (12th) murder. ** He explains that both his and Kurapika's clients can't access any information on the suspects as they belong to higher-ranked queens. *** Though Vergei believes Kurapika has a better chance of getting closer to the higher queens since he's not directly connected to the murder, and can then provide him with information on the suspects. **** In return, Vergei would send Kurapika the Pro Hunters who were previously assigned to Prince Momoze (Hanzo and four others); an offer that Kurapika refuses as he desires a coalition with the younger princes. * Kurapika reveals to Vergei that Tuffdy was the murderer of Prince Momoze. * Kurapika tells Sakata about the current situation of Room 1013. * 37 and a half hours have passed since the Black Whale's departure. * Information about the intel of each prince is revealed to the reader. * A Nen door manifests before Prince Fugetsu (11th), leading her into a tunnel that ends at Prince Kacho's (10th) bed. * Rihan, Prince Benjamin's (1st) soldier assigned to Prince Salé-salé (8th), reveals his Nen ability called "[[Rihan#Nen|'Predator']]". ** As Rihan analyses his target's ability from a state of complete ignorance, he can create its natural predator according to how accurate his analysis was. *** Rihan assigns his target to be Prince Salé-salé's Guardian Spirit Beast. **** He surmises that it's a Manipulator that can force people to have goodwill toward Prince Salé-salé. * Prince Zhang Lei's (3rd) Guardian Spirit Beast ejects form its mouth a second coin with the number "1" inscribed on it. ** Coventoba, Prince Benjamin's soldier assigned to Prince Zhang Lei, is the only person who knows about the first coin. Drawing Errors * On page 14, Yushohi and Ryoji were shown to be guarding Prince Kacho in her bedroom when they're in fact assigned to her twin sister Prince Fugetsu. ** This error was not fixed later in the volume release. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第374話 Category:Volume 36 Category:Succession Contest arc